Pleasuring Edward
by little-nessieC
Summary: Bella gives Edward a favor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and all rights and titles belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Ok Bella, I believe you." Edward tried to hide his laughter, but I wasn't fooled.

"They are real! Sylvia Browne said so any everything!" Aliens were real! How could he dismiss the evidence?

"Well, ok. If Sylvia said so..." He tried to hide his laughter again, so I play hit him on the arm which, only made him laugh harder.

"I need to take you to the gym Bella...to imporve your muscle tone. Seriously sweetheart, I barley felt that...that...tap." He said as his lips turned into a crooked grin.

"Tap!" I kidded anger while he laughed. I turned my attention back to our living room television as it was Tuesday, our movie night. We were on the sofa, with Edward laying on his back when he decided to pull me down on top of him. I didn't mind so much, he felt good. I rested my head on his hard chest while his right hand drew patterns on my back and his left hand was behind his head. After taking in the feel of his body laying under mind, and the scent that seemed to radiated off of his skin, the movie took my attention. We were watching 'The Princess Bride' and it was at the part when Princess Buttercup was about to marry against her will when I felt something hard against my stomach. With an idea of what that hardest could be, I looked up at Edward only to find his eyes closed as he gave a little moan and wrapped both arms around me, pulling me tight to him.

"Oh!" I paused, "I wasn't aware Pincess Buttercup did it for you." I chuckled.

"Yeah, like I could concentrate on anything while you're laying on top of me....all warm and soft." I worked my way closer to him, making sure my stomach pressed hard against his manhood. "Bella." Edward moaned.

"Yes, Edward." I tried to sound innocent.

"Yes, Edward nothing. You know you're driving me crazy." He accused.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get blue-balls, I promise." I stretched my head up so that my lips met his. And when they met, it was like a burst of fire. After two years together, you would think that I still don't get butterflys when I kiss him, but that is far from the truth. He still made me all warm and fuzzy inside. After a few mintues of kissing him, both his hands were on the sides of my face and I was up on my knees, but still laying on top of him.

"So...you were saying?" He grinned. I knew where he was going with this. I sat on top of him, letting my hands leave a trail from his chest to the button of his jeans. I quickly unfassened them and slipped them off, along with his boxers. I knew he was watching me, so I worked slow. Extra slow. Yes, I am a tease. I then kissed my way back up to his manhood. I gave little kisses on his thighs and licked the 'V' on his lower stomach. It was my favorite spot on him.

"Bella." He grawled. Yes, grawled. I knew he couldn't take much more of this so I moved my hands around his harden shaft and started stroking. Slow at first, but as he started to buck his hips, I increased my tempo. At one point, I used both my hands and each time he bucked his hips, I allowed my body to move with his, as I was stradling him again. Small moans escpaed his perrfect pair of lips and each time he said my name, it made me want to pleasure him more. His manhood was standing straight up, so I knew he was near his release and I just wasn't having that. I removed my hands from his shaft and started pulling my shirt off of me when his hands, gripped mine.

"No, let me do it." Edward sat up while I raised my hands above my head and before I knew it, my shirt was off of me and tossed to the floor. Edward's hand was messaging my left breast while his tounge attacked my right one. His tounge licked and flicked my nipple. A few times I think he went to bite at it, but he knew I wasn't into the 'pain is pleasure' thing. I arched my back as the pleasure increase and my core started to tingle. Edward wrapped both of his arms around my waist and barried his head between my breast and started to rock us. I felt his shaft rubbing hard on my center and I felt irritated that I still had on my pants. I brought Edwad's lips to mine and kissed him soft. He deepened the kiss and moaned, and I wanted nothing more than to continue kissing him, but I was on a mission.

"Lay back down." He looked up at me confussed, but did as I said. I worked my body back down to where his manhood was right in front of my face. My right hand played with his balls while I gave a quick lick to the tip of his cock.

"Bella No! I mean...you don't have to." Edward knew my preference for giving a blow-job. Sticking a body part into my mouth wasn't high on my list of things to do but for Edward, I'd give it a try.

"No, I want to try it." I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" I looked to him and saw in his eyes that he hoped I was sure. I knew that he liked to try different things and I did want to pleasure him after all.

"Yes Edward. I'm sure. But..." I paused, not sure I knew how to ask...

"But what Bella?" Edward asked.

"Would you...would you tell me if you like it? Let me know if I'm doing it right?" I said in a small voice.

"Baby, you can not screw this up." He grinned down at me. "Besides, with those lips of yours, I'm sure I'll come in no time flat." He laughed.

"Don' be so sure about that. I have the whole night planned." I grinned.

"Oh? Do you now?" His eyebrows raised.

"Alright," I turned back down to his manhood, "here goes nothing." I licked the tip of his shaft slowly this time and when I reached the top, I let my tounge swirl around his tip. I brought my head up just a little and mentally prepated myself, 'You can do this Bella. Just do it', I said in my head. And with that, I sank my lips to engoulf his shaft, full in my mouth. As I brought my head up, I felt the tingle between my legs grow and I was happy to find that I was getting off, just my pleasuring Edward. I sank down again, taking in more of his shaft this time. I repeated it, moving faster and faster.

"Yes! Bella!" Edward moaned. "Just like that!" From his words, I knew I was doing a good job. I moved my head faster and faster as I felt my center get wet. I couldn't hold it back any longer so I let out a moan. In doing this, the vibration from my moan made Edward go a little crazy. He was bucking his hips harded now. "Yes Bella! That feels so good!" Edward told me. Mental note to self, 'moan, he likes it'. I worked at that same pace for a few minutes exploring my new apprication for oral sex. Edward had his hands gripping my hair, to try to keep me steady. His cock felt so good in my mouth, I felt like screaming! I was so hot all over and I knew I was beyond wet.

"Bella. Bella." I knew Edward was close to his release so I quickened my pace letting my hands pump that parts of his shaft my mouth couldn't reach. "Bella. Bella, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." but before he could finsih his sentence, hot, white liquid sprayed from his cock, and I jumped back, stunned. You see, I have this thing about cum...

After his breathing became somewhat normal again, he said, "Bella, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"No, it's ok." I noticed the cum still on his thighs and some that had made it's way to my chest and began to wipe it off. "So, I take it, you liked it?" I smiled up at him only to find him smiling back down at me.

"You have no idea." He said with a look of lust in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You know what Edward?"

"What love?" I loved it when he called me 'love'. It made me feels so...loved.

"I liked it too." I said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Edward's eyes started to sparkle. "Let me see." And with that, Edward had flipped us so that I was laying on my back and he was above me.

"Edward!" I screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor." He grinned.

* * *

Edward's turn is up next! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasuring Bella

* * *

Disclamier: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, Twilight is not mine. If it was, I'd spend every moment with the cast ! (Mostly K-Stew, she's seemes pretty cool.)

* * *

"Returning the favor." I said and felt my grin stretch even wider. I kissed her stomach, and let me hands roam from her thighs, up to her hips.

"Edward." Bella moaned. I loved it when she moaned my name. Bella never lets her guard down. Never. When we first started dating, two years ago, it was so hard to get her to open up to me. But sometimes, late at night, when we were both on the brink of sleep, she would open up her mind to me. And sex with Bella was...out of this world! She really had no idea what her soft, warm body did to me. The way her hands felt like silk when they roamed over my chest, or the way our lips seemed to melt together every time we kissed. I love Bella so much, and will do anything to pleasure her.

"Bella, you drive me crazy. You know that?" I brought my body up so that my lips were touching hers. "I love you so much." I continued kissing Bella as my hands slipped her pants off, then tossed them to the floor. I broke our kiss only to sit up to admire her body. She had the creamiest skin, and her breast were round, plump and perky. I loved to watch them raise and fall as her breathing became faster. Her stomach was flat and smooth while her legs were sculpted and silky to touch. Every month she would go for a waxing because, she knew how much I loved the feel of her soft, silky legs wrapped up with mine. She was always doing things like that, just to make me happy. She would wake up early in the mornings just to make me breakfast, on the days when I had a long shift at the hospital. And for my birthday last year, she let me try doggy-style, which we both ended up not liking. ( I liked to see her face when we made love. ) I pushed her thighs up so that her knees met her chest, and I brought my shaft to grace the edge of her center.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. I knew that would drive her crazy.

"You like that baby?"

"Yeah." She barley got out.

"You want some more?" I asked.

"Um...hmmmm." She was barley audible now. I worked my way back down so that I was kissing her thighs. She wrapped her legs around my shoulders and I knew she was getting hotter. I played with her pussy at first, giving small kisses to her clit. She was moaning, and her breathing was becoming more rigid. I let me tongue swirl circles around her clit, then I sunk my tongue deeper into her.

"Yes! Oh God!" Still sucking on her clit, I inserted one finger into her wet pussy. I was so warm so I started pumping my finger in and out. Slow, at first, but when her legs tightened around me, I added another finger. I pumped faster now, matching the pace with my tongue as I sucked and licked around her clit.

"Edward! Please!" Bella cried out.

"Please what Bella?" I liked to hear her say it.

"Edward...Ed...ward!" She let out small cries.

"Say it Bella. Say it."

"Fuck me Edward. Please, take me!" That's all I needed to to hear.


End file.
